tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Rivers/Traits
Personality As a child, Isabella was noted to be very shy and humble. Appearance Isabella's appearance is said to be angelically beautiful, despite her antichrist nature. She has light/medium-dark blond hair that hangs down in soft waves down her back, to which many describe it to having a silky touch and shine within the sunlight - giving Isabella an almost heavenly glow. She has striking blue eyes which have known to be memorizing to humans, though when furious can hold a "dangerous spark". She has fair skin, a straight nose, even sized full lips and a warm smile. This angelic appearance gives Isabella a very innocent and delicate demeanor, which allows Isabella to persuade even the most strong-hearted individuals to do her bidding. Her angelic appearance also made a few others suspect that Isabella was the daughter of Lucifer, as he is a fallen angel and the antichrist is generally written in biblical lore as the offspring of Satan, however this has never been acknowledged. She stands at 5'4, which although an average height for a woman still makes her appear slightly petite, almost delicate. However this is mainly a result of her slender frame and very innocent appearance. She barely has any scars caused by injury (except for a few very faded scars) as Isabella has been able to regenerate her wounds since her cambion powers came into development. Those very faded scars are small injuries that Isabella endured when her self-healing ability was dormant, and thus the scars became naturally faded over the 20+ years of her life. As for distinctive features, Isabella possesses an unusual birthmark on her left arm, just below her elbow, which symbolizes the mark of the devil. She was born with this birthmark to help those identify her as the antichrist. Her birthmark was written/drawn in biblical scripture for thousands of years before her birth. Those who are aware of what the symbol means have often been found retreating away in horror upon seeing Isabella's birthmark. Isabella prefers to hide her birthmark however her cambion nature isn't as easy to hide from those supernatural beings who can sense ''it. When Isabella uses her demonic powers, her eyes are noted to change to pitch black Powers & Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Fueled by Lucifer's presence on Earth, Isabella is able to accomplish incredible feats of power such as exorcising a demon by verbally telling them to leave their host, turning an angel into a figurine, conjure beings into existence simply by believing in them, controlling humans telepathically and so on. According to Castiel, at the peak of their power, cambions awould have been able to destroy the entire Host of Heaven with a single word. Isabella seems to be aware of the shift in her power the second Lucifer walks the Earth compared to when he is trapped in the cage, describing it as a rush of strong force overflooding her. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Isabella is hidden from angels, demons and humans due to her immense power. She cannot be found unless she wishes to be found. Throughout most of her childhood and teenage years, demons had knowleged over Isabella's whereabouts though this was the result of them constantly ''watching over her since the moment of her birth. This power seems to be more of a subconscious ability, not knowingly used by Isabella. *'Exorcism/Demon Control:' Isabella is able to force demons out of their vessels simply by vocally commanding it. This power over demons also allows cambions to have a variety of control functions over them, including control over their actions. So far, this power has only been shown through vocal commands, however it is unsure if cambions, when at their full potential, are able to complete the command by thought alone. *'Teleportation:' Isabella can teleport herself anywhere in the world with just a thought. It is implied that cambions can teleport themselves to hell due to their half demon status, though this is uncertain as neither existing cambions have actually tried to do so. Isabella suffered with dreams and hallucinations of hell, however this is possibly merely a result of her connection to Lucifer and not of the possibility of her being able to teleport to hell (physically). *'Terrakinesis:' When greatly angered, Isabella is able to create intense tremors by clenching her fists. This can often result in houses and/or buildings collapsing. *'Advanced Reality Warping:' Isabella is able to change the properties or appearance of things, beings and even physical or spiritual laws by literally changing reality itself, or even constructing a new aspect of reality. This gift is extremely powerful, allowing Isabella to complete very high feats through thought and belief alone, though continues to grow in strength exponentially with the rise of Lucifer. *'Conjuring:' Similar to that of her power of advanced reality warping, Isabella can will anything or anyone into existence simply by believing in them. *'Pyrokinesis:' Isabella is able to generate and manipulate fire. She can control the intensity of the flames so that it is enough to kill, maim, blast away or disorient a person. She can also use it to burn down buildings. Pyrokinesis was one of the first few powers Isabella developed, as she was able to set fires during heightened emotions (particularly anger) as a young child. *'Telekinesis:' Isabella can impart kinetic energy on matter with their mind. She has been known to stop bullets, send objects/people flying across the room, torture others by crushing organs or specifically targeting parts of the body; often resulting in the receiver convulsing and coughing up blood, and even ripping human's apart. Isabella is the only cambion to be known to achieve the latter, however her victims are often left with limbs and organs scattered all over the place, sometimes with even half their body still intact, unlike Lucifer who seems to be able to obliterate his victims on a more subatomic level.' ' *'Telepathy:' Isabella is able to read the thoughts of others, as well as send her own thoughts and imagery to others. This can allow Isabella to mislead others if she chooses to implant false imagery and thoughts. She can achieve feats such as forcing a human to jab their eyes out with light bulbs. So far, Isabella have only been known to use telepathy (and control) on humans, though it is implied she can read the thoughts of demons. Whether Isabella are able to use telepathy on angelic beings is uncertain. *'Supernatural Perception:' Isabella is able to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers, the true faces of demons in a vessel, whether a human is possessed by an angel and some magical sigils. She was known to see shadows and figures of demons as a very young child, though was aware that they were demons and simply called them "monsters". *'Superhuman Strength:' Isabella has superior strength compared to that of humans and most demons. *'Self Healing Factor:' Isabella is able to regenerate wounds and injuries beyond that of a normal person. This ability however doesn't make Isabella immortal or indestructible. Rather, it just simply makes her harder to kill. Isabella is only able to regenerate wounds inflicted on herself. She is not able to regenerate wounds on others as her powers were given to her to cause death and destruction, not to bring life.' ' *'Smiting:' An unique ability to herself as the very first cambion, Isabella is able to kill other entities with a demonic smiting ability that is similar to an angel's touch. In Isabella's case however, the color is red rather than bright white, and it doesn't burn out the victim's eyes. She can use this ability to kill humans, demons and angels. *'Sending souls to hell:' Isabella is able to send humans to hell. Unlike other demons, she does not require a 'deal' to be made in order to get possession of the soul. Her ability to send humans to hell also differs from other demons. Instead of just collecting their souls, she has been known to sending humans to hell, body ''and soul. *'Photokinesis:' Weaknesses *'Lucifer's absence:' Isabella is noted to become stronger the longer Lucifer is free from his cage. Once he is sealed back in his cage she will become less powerful, therefore not reaching her full potential. *'Ruby's Knife:' It's suspected that Ruby's knife can kill Isabella as Castiel attempted to use it on Jesse, who is a cambion also. *'The First Blade:' Powered by the Mark of Cain and through the Darkness itself. *'Angel Blade/Angel Sword/Archangel Blade:' As a stronger version of the Demon Killing Knife it can therefore kill Isabella. *'Death's Scythe:' It can kill anything. *'Death:' As the nigh-omnipotent horseman and embodiment of death, he can kill Isabella. *'God:' As the nigh-omnipotent creator of the Universe, He can kill Isabella. *'The Darkness:' As a nigh-omnipotent primordial entity, it can kill Isabella. *'Archangels:' As an archangel gave Isabella her power, an archangel can take it away from her, making her powerless and therefore kill her. *'''Archnephilim: '''Children born of a human and an archangel can take away the power of a cambion as an archangel is what originally gave cambions their power. Category:Trait Pages Category:Supernatural Traits Page Category:Caity95